The Secret
by Lillyth Cullen
Summary: Após a morte da sua mãe, Bella vê-se obrigada a ir morar com o seu pai em Forks. Mas Bella trás consigo um segredo que se for revelado poderá levar à sua morte. Será que Bella cairá na tentação de se apaixonar por alguém que pertence ao clã inimigo?
1. Chapter 1

Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, por isso gostava que fossem bastante pacientes comigo e caso tenham alguma sugestão ou crítica a fazer adoraria que fizessem, de forma a ajudar-me a continuar esta fanfic. Desde já obrigada por lerem.

Abraços,

Lillyth Cullen

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 1 – A mudança**

Não conseguia dormir com o barulho da chuva a bater na minha janela. Ou talvez porque ainda não podia acreditar que teria que passar os próximos anos da minha vida na cidade que eu mais detestava, Forks. A cidadezinha muito chuvosa e deprimente onde eu nasci à dezassete anos atrás e me mudei pouco depois.

Era a primeira noite que passava na casa do meu pai, Charlie, e já sentia falta da minha cama macia, do meu quarto com vista para o jardim, e principalmente da minha mãe, sobretudo da minha falecida e muito amada mãe.

Fazia dois meses que a minha mãe fora fazer um trabalho numa cidade em Itália e não houvera voltado com vida. Ela viajava muito, por isso estávamos pouco tempo juntas, mas mesmo assim, ela era tudo para mim, a minha melhor amiga, a minha conselheira, a minha mãe. Nós, eu e a minha mãe, vivíamos com a minha madrinha, Renata, e com as suas duas filhas, Susan que era da minha idade e Bianca, a princesinha da casa com os seus sete aninhos. Renata sempre me tratou da mesma forma que tratava as suas filhas, era meiga e muito gentil, já a sua filha Susan, não gostava muito de mim, talvez porque eu não conseguia ser popular na escola ou talvez por ser melhor aluna que ela, nunca consegui saber porque. A pequena Bianca já era quase tão meiga e gentil quanto sua mãe e gostava tanto de mim que muitas vezes preferia estar comigo do que com a sua irmã.

Custou-me imenso separar-me delas, principalmente depois do que se sucedeu com a minha mãe, mas era necessária a separação. A morte da minha mãe, afectou-nos a todas, expôs-nos a todas, principalmente à Renata, que foi obrigada a mudar-se com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa às suas filhas e a mim própria. Por isso o mais seguro a fazer era eu ir morar com o meu pai e a Renata mudar-se com as suas filhas para algum lugar mais seguro, que nem a mim me pôde revelar. Mesmo assim prometemos manter contacto por telefone ou por e-mail.

Quando eu referi que a morte da minha mãe nos expôs, queria dizer que expôs a nossa natureza, o que nós realmente somos. Sim, nós, eu, a minha mãe, a Renata e as suas filhas, não somos simples mortais e esse é o nosso segredo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- O primeiro dia de aulas **

A chuva continuava a cair quando saí da cama. O meu cabelo já se estava a ressentir por causa da chuva por isso decidi tomar um duche. Peguei na roupa que iria vestir nesse dia e saí do quarto. Ouvi barulho no andar de baixo e deduzi que Charlie estava a preparar alguma coisa para comermos.

Não conhecia Charlie muito bem. A minha mãe fugiu comigo pouco depois de eu completar oito meses de vida e desde então eu apenas vinha passar duas semanas de férias com Charlie todos os anos, excepto o ano passado dado que apanhei uma gripe e usei isso como desculpa para não vir.

Quando finalmente acabei de me arranjar, respirei fundo e preparei-me para o que iria ser a minha nova vida. Sabia que tinha de agir normalmente e isso não me preocupava pois já estava habituada. Eu e Susan sempre frequentamos escolas normais e nunca fizemos nada que nos expusesse, por isso a escola não ia ser o pior. O pior era ter de agir sempre e sem qualquer excepção como uma simples humana e era isso que me angustiava.

Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço gentilmente preparado por Charlie peguei nas minhas coisas e dirigi-me para o carro de patrulha do meu pai. Sim, esqueci-me de mencionar que Charlie é o chefe da polícia. Apesar de ser bastante humilhante chegar à escola num carro de patrulha, não tive outro remédio pois ainda chovia e a escola é bastante longe para ir a pé.

Detestava o facto de ter de andar toda agasalhada, andar com muita roupa faz-me ficar desconfortável e além disso estava habituada ao calor, ao sol escaldante, à praia. Mas em Forks o sol está sempre coberto por uma camada de cinzentas e grosseiras nuvens pelas quais já sinto desprezo.

O carro estava com uma temperatura agradável. Provavelmente Charlie queria que eu me sentisse confortável aqui em Forks, mas isso parecia-me mais do que impossível.

Charlie parecia um pouco desconfortável pelo silêncio que se fazia sentir dentro do carro por isso resolvi meter conversa.

- A escola ainda é muito longe?

- Mais dez minutos e estamos lá. Acho é que vais chegar um pouco cedo. – disse-me Charlie parecendo menos desconfortável.

Olhei pela janela e reparei que a chuva estava a diminuir de intensidade e que em breve iria parar, o que me alegrou um pouco e Charlie pareceu reparar.

- Em princípio não choverá mais hoje. O tempo parece querer dar-te as boas vindas a Forks. – disse Charlie, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Era bom que fosse verdade. – e retribui-lhe o sorriso.

- Boa sorte! – disse Charlie quando parou o carro em frente a um edifício que em nada se parecia com uma escola, não fosse um painel que denunciava que aquela era a escola secundária de Forks.

- Obrigada pai. Até logo. – Charlie prometera vir buscar-me no final das aulas e eu não pude negar-lhe o favor.

Por sorte a escola ainda estava quase deserta e assim apenas um ou dois alunos me viram a chegar no carro de patrulha. Assim o meu primeiro dia naquela escola iria ser menos humilhante do que eu esperava.

Segui pela entrada principal da escola e dirigi-me a um pequeno edifício que tinha escrito com umas grandes letras pretas "secretaria"numa das portas. Entrei por essa porta e dirigi-me a uma senhora sentada atrás de uma secretária.

- Bom dia. Chamo-me Isabella Swan e sou uma aluna nova. – introduzi-me.

- Bom dia menina Swan, conheço muito bem o seu pai. É um bom homem. – disse-me ela enquanto vasculhava num monte de papeis. – Sim, aqui está o seu processo. Isto é o seu horário e aqui tem também um mapa da escola.

- Obrigada.

- Boa sorte e espero que goste de Forks. – disse-me ela esboçando um enorme sorriso e eu tentei retribuir-lhe o sorriso enquanto saía.

Quando saí da secretaria a escola já começava a encher-se e os alunos que acabavam de chegar encaravam-me com um olhar curioso. Afinal não deveria ser todos os dias que uma aluna nova vinda de fora chegava à escola a meio do período e ainda por cima a filha do chefe da polícia. Fingi que não reparava neles e peguei no horário e no mapa da escola. Nesse instante uma rapariga com uns grandes olhos verdes e com uns compridos cabelos castanho claros aproximou-se de mim.

- Olá! Chamo-me Sophie e tu deves ser a Isabella, a filha do chefe da polícia, certo? – disse-me ela esboçando um sorriso acolhedor.

- Sim, mas prefiro Bella. – pelos vistos já era famosa por aqui.

- Posso ajudar-te a encontrar a tua sala? – ofereceu-se gentilmente.

Após eu assentir, ela pegou no meu horário e seguia até a um dos edifícios que formavam a escola.

- É esta a sala. – indicou-me ela.

- Obrigada! – agradeci-lhe.

- Adorava ficar a fazer-te companhia mas tenho de apresentar um trabalho de História e ainda preciso de preparar algumas coisas. Espero que nos voltemos a ver hoje.

- Também gostava que sim. – disse-lhe honestamente.

Não sei porque mas Sophie, apenas nos poucos minutos que estivemos juntas, fez-me sentir bem, quase confortável com o facto de eu estar a viver em Forks. Não sei se era pela calma e harmonia que a pareciam rodear, ou porque lá no fundo ela pareceu-me diferente do resto dos alunos que me observavam atentamente.

Senti que esta seria a minha primeira amizade neste fim de mundo.

A minha primeira aula, Inglês, foi bastante enfadonha, além de que a maior parte da turma não parava de me lançar olhares curiosos, como se estivessem à espera que eu fizesse alguma coisa fora do normal. Eles nem sequer poderiam imaginar do que eu era capaz e talvez fosse melhor nem tentarem imaginar. E eu pus-me a pensar em como eles reagiriam se descobrissem, mas a única coisa que pude imaginar era uma enorme onda de terror e medo a espalhar-se pela sala. Nunca compreendi o porquê das pessoas temerem tanto aquilo para o qual não conseguem arranjar uma explicação lógica ou científica.

Depois da aula de Inglês, tive Matemática e Química. Ambas as aulas correram bastante bem dado que eu já tivera estudado a matéria dada na minha outra escola. A única coisa que me incomodava eram os olhares constantes e os cochichos dos meus colegas de aula, provavelmente sobre mim.

No fim das aulas da manhã dirigi-me à cantina. Olhei em redor e vi alguns rostos conhecidos dos meus colegas de aula. Além de Sophie mais ninguém ousara vir falar comigo durante aquela manhã, o que não me incomodou dada a minha timidez.

Enquanto estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, ouvi uma voz familiar chamar-me do outro lado da cantina. Olhei e deparei-me com Sophie sentada, já com o seu tabuleiro, sozinha numa mesa e acenei para ela.

Após ir buscar o meu tabuleiro, fui sentar-me com Sophie.

- A cantina está bem lotada, é uma sorte termos esta mesa só para nós. – disse-lhe, admirada com o facto de mais ninguém além de mim se ter sentado a beira dela.

- Eu não sou muito popular por aqui e além disso também não sou muito boa a fazer amizades.- admitiu Sophie e eu senti pena dela e reparei que éramos bastante semelhantes no que dizia respeito a amizades e a se popular.

- Eu sei bem o que isso é. – admiti também, esboçando-lhe um sorriso.

Conversamos bastante enquanto comíamos. Falamos sobre os nossos gostos musicais, sobre Forks, sobre a minha antiga cidade, sobre a praia e entre outras coisas de igual importância. Era fácil conversar com ela pois tanto eu como ela não fazíamos perguntas muito pessoais, por isso não tive que lhe mentir sobre alguns aspectos menos normais da minha vida.

Quando acabamos de comer, olhei para o relógio e reparei que estivemos a falar por quase uma hora. Mas como ainda tínhamos bastante tempo até à próxima aula, mantivemo-nos sentadas naquela mesa mesmo após levantarmos os nossos tabuleiros.

Pouco a pouco a cantina começou a ficar vazia. Enquanto a maioria dos alunos deixavam a cantina, entraram cinco alunos e dirigiram-se aos tabuleiros. Eles eram todos magnificamente belos e perfeitos. Os alunos que ainda permaneciam na cantina, inclusive eu e Sophie, encaravam-nos quase como se estivéssemos hipnotizados pela sua graciosidade e beleza.

Desde o primeiro momento que os encarei soube que eles não eram normais como os restantes habitantes de Forks. O que eram eu não sabia, mas de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza, eles não eram humanos!


End file.
